marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy (film)/Credits
Full Credits for Guardians of the Galaxy: Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Wyatt Oleff as a young Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) **Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion capture) **Oreo as the basis for Rocket Raccoon's movements and expressions **Arti Shah as the reference and lighting for Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Josh Brolin as Thanos (uncredited) **Sean Gunn as Thanos (motion capture) *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Ophelia Lovibond as Carina *Glenn Close as Commander Irani Rael *John C. Reilly as Corpsman Rhomann Dey *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Peter Serafinowicz as Denarian Saal *Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill *Melia Kreiling as Bereet *Robert Firth as Dr. Fitzgibbon *Alexis Rodney as Moloka Dar *Sean Gunn as Kraglin *Janis Ahern as Peter Quill's grandmother *Gregg Henry as Peter Quill's grandfather *Marianna Dean as Peter Quill's aunt *Lindsay Morton as Meredith's best friend *Ralph Ineson as a Ravager *Spencer Wilding as Mean Guard *Emmett Scanlan as Head Guard *Nicole Alexandra Shipley as Pretty Xandarian *Ronan Summers as 'Drop the Leg' Guard *John Brotherton as Starblaster Pilot *Mikaela Hoover as Nova Prime's Assistance *Tomas Arana as Kree Ambassador *Max Wrottesley as Sacrifice Nova Corps Officer *Alexis Rodney as Moloka Dar *Enzo Cilenti as Watchtower Guard *Miriam Lucia as Crying Xandarian Citizen *Stephen McDade as Prisoner *Serhat Metin as Nova Corps Officer *Nick Holmes as Horuz's Mate *Stephen Blackehart as Dispatcher *Joanna Chamberlain as Beautiful Alien *Tom Proctor as Horuz *Graham Shiels as Alien Nova Pilot *Rafael Pereira-Edwards as Knowhere Planet Miner *Fred the Dog as Cosmo *Laura Ortiz as Tortured Pink Girl *Rachel Cullen as Corpsman Rhomann Dey's Wife *CJ Forst as Nova Corps Civillian (uncredited) *Raed Abbas as Ravager (uncredited) *Deborah Rosan as Alien 1 (uncredited) *Matthew David McCarthy as Prison Alien (uncredited) *Joelle Koissi as Prisoner (uncredited) *Lee Edward Jones as Exolon Monk (uncredited) *Habib Anibaba as Nova Corps Millennian (uncredited) *Alexander Gillison as Xandar Traveller (uncredited) *Marcus Payne as Xandarian (uncredited) *Diezel Ramos as Prison Guard (uncredited) *Gordon Round as Prison Guard (uncredited *Yusei as Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *Leila Wong as Civilian (uncredited) *Louise Port as Nova Worker - Yellow Alien (uncredited) *Tatiana Zarubova as Female Prison Guard (uncredited *Julian Seager as a Prisoner (uncredited) *James Gunn as a Maskless Sakaaran (cameo) *Stan Lee as a Xandarian Ladies’ Man (cameo) *Nathan Fillion as a Monstrous Inmate (cameo) *Lloyd Kaufman as a prisioner in Kyln (cameo) *Rob Zombie as the Ravager Navigator Voice (cameo) *Marama Corlett as a Pit Boss *Seth Green as Howard the Duck (cameo) Crew Directed by :James Gunn Screenplay by :James Gunn :Nicole Perlman :Chris McCoy Produced by :Kevin Feige Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Louis D'Esposito :Alan Fine :Jeremy Latcham :Stan Lee :Nikolas Korda Co-Producer :Jonathan Schwartz :David J. Grant Director of Photography :Ben Davis Production Design by: :Charles Wood Film Editing by :Fred Raskin :Hughes Winborne Costume Design by: :Alexandra Byrne Music by :Tyler Bates Casting by :Sarah Halley Finn :Reg Poerscout-Edgerton Category:Full Credits Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film)